Jessica McEvoy
Jessica McEvoy '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut on S3E16's "It Wasn't My Stop". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 3 ** Episode 21 *** [["It Wasn't My Stop"|'"It Wasn't My Stop"']] *** "The Warren" ** Episode 22 *** [["Cold Room"|'"Cold Room"']] ** Episode 23 *** "The Journey of a Solipsist" ** Episode 24 *** "The Manson Family" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 *** "The Final Sin" * Season 4 ** Episode 1 *** "The Silence Experiment" ** Episode 2 *** "Pheromones" ** Episode 3 *** [["Peggy"|'"Peggy"']] *** "Mama Was a Doll Collector" *** "The Hobbit Hole" ** Episode 4 *** "Hives" *** "Paradise Pine" ** Episode 5 *** "Perfect Mother" ** Episode 6 *** "Mr. Leaves" *** "The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan" *** "Relationships" ** Episode 7 *** "I Kept a Souvenir" *** "American White Hair" ** Episode 9 *** "A Very True Haunting" *** "A Family Portrait" ** Episode 10 *** "Lumpy" ** Episode 11 *** "For the Glory of God" ** Episode 12 *** "A Childhood Memory" *** [["Charlie"|'"Charlie"']] ** Episode 13 *** "You're Next" *** "He Said His Wife Was Pregnant" ** Episode 14 *** "Ditch or Die" *** "A Campfire Story" *** "She'd Recently Lost a Child" *** "The Stump" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "Bye Bye Love" *** "Room 733" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2014 *** "Corn Mazes Are Supposed to be Fun" *** "Clown?" ** Episode 16 *** "A Helping Hand" *** [["Don't Let Your Child See Your Fear"|'"Don't Let Your Child See Your Fear"']] *** "The Graveyard Beside My House" ** Episode 17 *** "Journal of Decedent: Elaine Anderson" ** Episode 18 *** "Parallelograms" ** Episode 19 *** "Experiences of a Hypnotist" *** "Edith's Memory" ** Episode 20 *** "These Woods" *** "It Would Be My Sister" *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" *** "You Don't Belong Here" *** "The Special Christmas Ornaments of Mr. Everett" ** Episode 22 *** "My Mother's Roses" ** Episode 23 *** "Hot Singles in Your Area" ** Episode 24 *** [["A Shortcut Home"|'"A Shortcut Home"']] ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "My Drive Home" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 2 *** "Seeing Red" *** "Living is Easy With Eyes Closed" *** "My Sharona" *** "Scaring Anya" *** "Stiff" *** "A Lovely Nautical Poem" *** "The Breakup" *** "The Voice in My Head" *** "Poor Choices" *** "Do Your Homework" * Season 5 ** Episode 1 *** "Do You Remember the Lullaby Girl?" *** "Painting of a Hallway" *** "Free Coffee with Order of Pie" ** Episode 2 *** [["The Studio Audience"|'"The Studio Audience"']] *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "I Love My Big Sister" *** "Ruined Sheets" *** "Tourist Mine" *** "I Found a Dead Girl's Diary" ** Episode 4 *** "The D&D Group" ** Episode 5 *** "Sleep Tight" *** "I Used to Work Night Security at a Zoo" ** Bonus Episode #2: Week Off *** "The Mouth of God" ** Episode 7 *** "She Was Such a Sweetie Pie" *** "The Treehouse" ** Season 8 *** "The Prank" *** "The Doll House" ** Episode 9 *** "March 29, 2015" *** "Calls From My Grandmother" ** Episode 10 *** "Whistling from the Well" *** "Mr. Wednesday" *** "All Doors Lead to the Hallway" *** "A Possessed House" ** Episode 11 *** "I Fell in Love With My Best Friend" ** Episode 12 *** "A White iPhone 4S" ** Episode 13 *** "Gristle" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 14 ''' *** "Super Max Dreams" *** "An Incident at My School" ** '''Episode 15 *** "Obscurity Man" *** "God Made Girls" *** "An Incident at My School II" ** Episode 16 *** "The Anomaly" ** Episode 17 *** "The Perfect Family" ** Episode 18 *** "Your Body and You" *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" *** "We Tried to Keep Them Out" *** "The Lost Town of Deepwood, Pennsylvania" ** Episode 20 *** "My Girlfriend's Loving Limbs" ** Episode 21 *** "My Momma and Aunt June" *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" ** Episode 23 *** "The Week it Rained" ** Episode 24 *** "As Helen Remembered It" ** Episode 25 *** "The Whistlers" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Old Time Radio, Volume 1" ** "Suddenly Shocking, Volume 3" * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "Black on Black" ** Episode 2 *** "One Bad Case of Pinkeye" *** "How Much?" ** Episode 3 *** "South of Seattle" *** "It's Not So Bad" *** "I Can Always Hear the Screaming When it Rains" ** Episode 4 *** "Good Luck" *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 5 *** "I Have Two Bodies" *** "One Night in the Slawson Furnace" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "Burn" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "Duncan Dan the Punk'in Man" ** Episode 8 *** "A Strange Call" ** Episode 9 *** "The Ballad of Sadie and Madeline" ** Episode 10 *** "The Medicine Was Black" ** Episode 11 *** "The Dry Man" ** Episode 12 *** "Olivia" *** "The House in the Field" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Tales of a Mall Santa" *** "The Good Thomas Shea" ** Episode 14 *** [["That Old Chicken Coop"|'"That Old Chicken Coop"']] *** "My Old Best Friend" ** Episode 15 *** "The House Sitters" ** Episode 16 *** "The Kids in Cold Creek" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" ** Episode 21 *** "The Fourteenth Floor" ** Episode 22 *** "Wearing Black" ** Episode 23 *** "We All Love Feeling Scared" ** Episode 25 *** "Creeping Crimson" ** Bonus Episode #3 *** "Old Time Radio, Vol. 2" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4" * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Earth, the Air, and You" *** "The Mary Hillenbrand Cassette" *** [["Have You Seen This Girl?"|'"Have You Seen This Girl?"']] ** Episode 2 *** "I Have the Touch" *** "Social Media" ** Episode 3 *** "Wearing Black/The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 4 *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "My Sister's Laptop" *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "I Love My Grandparent's Fireplace" *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 9 *** "Meltdown" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Memories in the Mirror" ** Episode 11 *** "I Got a Sister For My Seventh Birthday" ** Episode 12 *** "My Sister Was Murdered" *** "The Thing in the Yard" ** Episode 13 *** "Molten" ** Episode 14 *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "Eating the Machine" ** Episode 16 *** "Aren't You a Sweetheart?" ** Episode 17 *** "There's Something Wrong with My Daughter" ** Episode 18 *** "My Little Sister" *** "Stolen Tongues : Part 1" ** Episode 19 *** "Stolen Tongues : Part 2" ** Episode 20 *** "Jenny Martin" *** "The Psycho from Sophomore Year" *** "Stolen Tongues: Part 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Real Life Horror Experience" *** "Stolen Tongues: Finale" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement" *** "The Thing in the Rust" ** Episode 23 *** "The Guessing Game" ** Episode 24 *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" ** Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 3 *** "A Draw to the Listener" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Stranded on Lake Michigan" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "I Found Margaret's Diary" ** Episode 2 *** "Her Last Call" *** "Forgetful Jones" *** "Christopher" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "We Don't Do Halloween" *** "The Dancing Dead" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 6 *** "The Closing Shift at Pizza Hut" ** Episode 7 *** "Search and Rescue: The Stairs" ** Episode 8 *** "Mr. Thompson" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "Let Nothing You Dismay" ** Episode 12 *** [["He Won't Stop Tapping"|'"He Won't Stop Tapping"']] ** Episode 13 *** "Red Ink" ** Episode 16 *** "White Birch Lodge" *** "Today Ends Badly" ** Episode 18 *** "Ouroboros" ** S8 Bonus Episode #2: Live in NYC *** "From a Watery Grave" ** Episode 19 *** "The Forever Family" ** Episode 20 *** "Cape Matador" ** Episode 22 *** "The Roommate I Only Saw Once" *** "I Should Have Cancelled Class" ** Episode 23 *** "The Pledge" ** Episode 25 *** "There's Something Beneath Denver International Airport" ** S8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 ** S8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Containment Failure" ** Episode 2 *** "Don't Go Camping Alone, Ever" ** Episode 3 *** "Why I Don't Cry Anymore" ** Episode 4 *** "The Field" ** Episode 6 *** "Change" ** Episode 7 *** "Too Close to Home" ** Episode 8 *** "Confessor to the Dead" *** "This Creature Has Been Stalking Me For Years" ** Episode 9 *** "An Unwelcome Audience" *** "When it Rains in the Woods" ** Episode 10 *** "An Unusual Collection" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 15 *** "My First Student" ** Episode 16 *** "The Feast of St. Christopher's" ** Episode 17 *** "The Hour of Our Death" ** Episode 18 *** "Gateway into Dreams" ** Episode 20 *** "The Ashland Police Department's Evidence Locker" ** Episode 22 *** "His Horoscope Said He'd Be Coming Home" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" *** "Resting Lich Face" ** Episode 24 *** "Making Deals with Devils" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Bottom of the Barrel" *** "Voices" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "The Whistling Girl" ** Episode 2 *** "Laughterhouse" ** Episode 3 *** "Call Me Gone" *** "What Was in the Attic" ** Episode 4 *** "Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" ** Episode 5 *** "Esther" *** "Chocolate is Rocket Fuel for Nightmares" *** "The Hum" ** Episode 6 *** "Shelter from the Storm" *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "Underneath the Mistletoe" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fetch" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" *** "Mr. White's Last Victim" ** Episode 11 *** "She Catches Demons in her Teeth" ** Episode 12 *** "He Who Listens for Wishes" *** "My Anime Body Pillow" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "He Was Dead When I Met Him" *** "The Little Man" ** Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago *** "Seeing Sights" *** "Escape the Black Farm" *** "Piper" ** Episode 19 *** "The One-Headed Hound" *** "The Eastwoods" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Black Farm" ** Episode 20 *** "We Forgot About Muriel" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** "Hideaway" *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Markus Hellfire" *** "The Audition" *** "There's Something in Room 306" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Foley" *** "That's Not a Dog" *** "Ladder to the Sun" * Season 11 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Dinah in the Attic" ** Episode 2 *** "Not Your Standard Phobia" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "It's My Party" *** "Stock Photos" *** "Happy Birthday, Sleepless" ** Episode 3 *** "I'm Shutting Down My True Crime Podcast" ** Episode 4 *** "Mimicry" *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Home Grown" ** Episode 6 *** "Full Bloom" *** "It Came Out of the Rain" ** Episode 7 *** "The Start of a Haunting" ** Episode 8 *** "Tales of the Backroads" *** "Reel to Real" ** Episode 9 *** "The Five Deaths of Margaret Ann Campbell" ** Episode 10 *** [["A Person in the Rain"|'"A Person in the Rain"']] *** "Jasper the Gasper" ** Episode 11 *** [["The Bird Box"|'"The Bird Box"']] ** Episode 12 *** "Bedtime at the Coopers" ** Episode 13 *** "VIRUS" *** "Weird Church" ** Episode 15 *** "The Prom Baby" *** "It Was Drawn in Banana Mania Crayola" ** Episode 16 *** [["The Open Secret of East Hall"|'"The Open Secret of East Hall"']] ** Episode 17 *** "The Mystery of William Wilson" ** Episode 18 *** [["The Night Lily"|'"The Night Lily"']] ** Episode 19 *** "Lost" *** "The Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 2: The Body Lies" ** Episode 20 *** "Curse of the Gilded Echo Part 3: The Queen in Ivory" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "The Graveyard Shift" *** "The Spirit of Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Episode 23 *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "The Attic Angel" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Public Domain" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7 *** "Chester's Last Wish" *** "Here Be Monsters" *** "Victor's VHS Vault" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Microwave Popcorn" *** "The Dark" *** "The Man in the Moon is Trying to Scream" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "Unknown Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "The Last Bus" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "A Christmas Wish" *** "The Bell Tower Children" *** "Pub Trivia" ** Bonus Episode #2: Christmas 2018 *** "It Sees You When You're Sleeping" ** Episode 4 *** "My Pet Monster" *** "Day 416" ** Episode 5 *** "Past the Bottom Step" ** Episode 6 *** "Prom Dresses" ** Episode 7 *** "Underground" ** Episode 8 *** "Don't Let the Witch Out" ** Episode 9 *** "The Beach" ** Episode 10 *** "Behind the Black Curtain" *** "Bolts" ** Episode 11 *** "Rolling Meadows" ** Episode 12 *** "The Patient in Room 251" *** "Impressions of Death" ** Episode 13 *** "Our Hands Are Tied to the Ocean Floor" *** [["Totality"|'"Totality"']] ** Episode 14 *** "Dumping a Body" ** Episode 16 *** "MJ Was Here" ** Episode 17 *** "A Ride Through Shenandoah" ** Episode 18 *** [["Victoria's Road"|'"Victoria's Road"']] ** Episode 19 *** "Keep Your Eyes on the Road" *** "City in the Clouds" ** Episode 20 *** "The Girls of Briar Hill" ** Episode 21 *** "Girl on Fire" ** Episode 22 *** "Sanguine Libations" ** Episode 23 *** "Sanguine Libations, Part 2" *** "The Hell Halls of Holy-Ween" *** "The Things Cassie Saw" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Day" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Games of Angry Children" *** "Defaced Currency" *** "The Bone Pit" *** "White Cat" *** "The Jar" *** "The Drayton Tracks Incident" * Season 13 ** Episode 1 *** [["Red Meat and Rats"|'"Red Meat and Rats"']] ** Episode 2 *** "Eight Little Lies" *** "Consumed" ** Episode 3 *** "Missing Brindolyn" ** Episode 4 *** "The Barn Fire" *** "Tick" ** Episode 5 *** [["The Puppet in the Tree"|'"The Puppet in the Tree"']] ** Episode 6 *** "Waterless" *** "The Puppy Mill" *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 7 *** "Second to Last Stop" *** "Vendetta" *** "Hurry. Come over." ** Episode 8 *** "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" *** "Suicide Stitch" ** Episode 9 *** "Welcome to Pleasanton" *** "New Ownership" *** "The Light from Windows" ** Episode 10 *** "All Black" ** Episode 11 *** [["Patron Saint of the Lost"|'"Patron Saint of the Lost"']] *** "In the Valley of the Headless Men" ** Episode 12 *** "The Graduation" *** "On Your Honor" *** "Vermin" *** "Close Your Eyes, Sleep" *** "But There's No Sleep at Camp" ** Episode 13 *** "Sometimes Even Mamas Make Mistakes" *** "Warehouse Work" ** Episode 14 *** "The Storm Game" ** Episode 15 *** "My Wife Won't Stop Sleep Talking" *** "The Mystery of Orville's Missing Portraits" *** "Plan X Part 1" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Halloween in the Suburbs" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween Live at the Stanley Hotel *** "Dinner at the Gladstones" *** "Bhavisana" *** "Locked in the Vault" *** "Last of the Van Bildens" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween Live at the El Rey Theatre *** "Dinner at the Gladstones" *** "The Wandering Soul" *** "Bhavisana" *** "A Very Sleepless Halloween" ** Episode 21 *** "The House on Campground Road" ** Episode 22 *** "The Book of Skin" ** Episode 23 *** "Don't Choose the Goat" ** Episode 24 *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner" *** "Trailer One: The Happy Slap Chap" *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Gift Exchange" *** "Wonderland" *** "Christmas in Antarctica" *** "Episode Wraparound" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "A Very Ouija Christmas" *** "Secret Santa, Secret History" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Digging Up My Dad" *** "On Deaf Ears" *** "Back from the Dead" *** "Please Send Help" ** Bonus Episode #7: Old Time Radio, Vol. 9 *** "Mr. Meek" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 1 *** "Janelle's Baby" *** "The Strangler" ** Episode 2 *** "Breast Exam" ** Episode 3 *** "Smile Dog" ** Episode 4 *** "The White Planet" *** "I Found My Abduction Journal" ** Episode 5 *** "Greywic"